A conventional hula hoop generally includes two semi-circular members which are connected with each at two ends thereof so as to become a hoop. The conventional hula hoop is a solid loop so that the hula hoop only contacts the body of the user at one point. The single contact point is not enough to provide the user a better massage feature. Accordingly, an improved hula hoop is developed and has a plurality of protrusions extending radially inward from the inside of the hula hoop. Although the protrusions provide a massage feature, the contact point is still limited and the shortcoming of the conventional hula hoop is still not resolved.
The present invention intends to provide a hula hoop which includes a plurality of spheres connected by a circular wire and each sphere has two magnets embedded therein so that when using the hula hoop, the spheres will move along the wire and more than one sphere will contact the user's body.